royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Games Part 4:Battle The Queen
Battle The Queen is the foruth and last part of the Dragon Games Special. It is part of the Dragon Games Chapter. This episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Prince Daring is called upon to fulfill his destiny. Raven and her friends unite their Dragon-Riding and Spell-Casting skills to battle The Evil Queen. Transcript Male Narrator: Things were looking awfully grim for the students of Ever After High. Brooke Page: The Evil Queen had taken over the school and given it one, wicked makeover. Female Narrator: And the darkest chapter in Apple White's story was being written. A cursed apple from the Evil Queen, had poisoned her into a forever after sleep. Brooke Page: And Daring Charming had just jumped out of the Booking Glass! Daring Charming: Now please, please- I understand it's been quite some time since you've seen this face and you must be going through withdrawal, but take caution! Too much handsome at once can be a shock to the system. Sips, not gulps, people. Dexter Charming: Hey, guys! Students: *laughing and cheering* Briar Beauty: Yeah, we made it! Rosabella Beauty: Woohoo! Ashlynn Ella: Hunter! *runs to Hunter and he pick her up, giggles* How did you... Hunter Huntsman: It was Jillian's beanstalk. Jillian Beanstalk: A few of us were able to sneak away from school, while Faybelle was out with the dragons. Students: *laugh and cheer as they are reunited* Dexter Charming: (to Raven.) Wow, Daring let you borrow his mirror? That's a first. Raven Queen: This is no ordinary mirror; The Booking Glass. We can use it to send my mother back to the Mirror Realm. How did we make this thing work before? Darling Charming: I don't know. It just started talking and then Daring popped out. Madeline Hatter: *takes Booking Glass from Raven* Hello? Mirror lady? Start doing mirror stuff! *taps Booking Glass and hair gets zapped with magic* Booking Glass: Passcode incorrect. Holly O'Hair: We don't have a passcode! Raven, can't you do something? Poppy O'Hair: Yeah! Unlock it with magic! Raven Queen: In History of Evil Spells, Baba Yaga said the Booking Glass is shielded by Dark Fairy magic. I-I can't crack it! Ashlynn Ella: We have to send the Evil Queen back to where she belongs from poisoning Apple. Nina Thumbell: Wait, Apple's been poisoned?! Raven Queen: It's true. Forever after sleep. Daring Charming: (to himself.) This is it, Charming. You have to wake your sleeping damsel with a kiss, and it's happily ever after from here on out! Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho, this is happening so fast! Ugh! (To Darling.) How do I look, how's my hair? Darling Charming: Come on, drama prince. Let's go save Apple. Faybelle Thorn: I did it! I found Raven and her friends in the Enchanted Forest! I poisoned Apple White! I am on a wicked roll! I am...being completely ignored. Ah-hem? Evil Queen: Faybelle, which of these nail polish colours gives off more of a "be scared of me because I'm your evil ruler" vibe? Faybelle Thorn: Did you hear what I said? I took care of everything. How about a little evil credit over here? Evil Queen: Need I remind you who wears the crown in this wicked takeover? None of this would be happening without my brilliant planning. Those idealistic damsels are still out there and this isn't over yet. But I've come too far not to see my ultimate plan to completion. Are you sure about this colour? Faybelle Thorn: (hesitantly) You look... spelltacular. Daring Charming: *ride in to the clearing on horseback* Students: *hopeful gasps and cheers* Daring Charming: Apple White, you are my damsel. And I'' am your Prince Charming. And now I will fulfill our destinies, and we shall live happily ever... *kisses Apple* ...after. *nothing happens* He-he, huh. Happily ever after. *kisses Apple on cheek, nothing happens* Ever after. Heh. *kisses Apple on the hand, nothing happens* '''Raven Queen:' Daring, is something wrong? Daring Charming: I'm-I'm not the prince of destiny... I'm not her Prince Charming! Cedar Wood: What does this mean? Raven Queen: It means, Apple's forever sleep... really is forever after. (at Apple's memorial) We're here today to honor and spellebrate Apple White. She was a Royal. She was my roommate, and she was my friend. She was kind, she was loving, and she deserved her happily ever after. I wish I was as powerful as my mother, t-that I had the kind of magic that could take me back to when all of this started. I-if I could go back, I'd tell Apple that she has a choice! We all do! We all have the power to choose our stories. And if your choice is to follow your pre-determined destiny, you have to trust that it will happen in its own time. And you don't have to make a deal with evil- (to herself) Make a deal with evil... (to Students) I-I have to go. *runs off* Students: *gasps and murmurs* Raven Queen: *walking away with Nevermore* Darling Charming: Where are you going? Raven Queen: To make sure the rest of my friends don't end up like Apple! Darling Charming: You're going to see your mother, aren't you? Raven, you can't! Raven Queen: It's the only way! I know what I'm doing! *gives Darling the Booking Glass* Here, you're gonna need this. Darling Charming: The Booking Glass? But-but we don't know how- Raven Queen: Trust me. Somebody is about to have a change of heart. Nevermore: *roars as she and Raven take off* Darling Charming: *gasps* What are you up to, Raven Queen? Raven Queen: *lands Nevermore in front of her mother's throne room* Evil Queen: Hello, Raven. Raven Queen: We, need to talk. Evil Queen: (through student's mirror-phones) Attention, subjects. Attention please! Justine Dancer: *gasps* The Evil Queen is on my MirrorPhone! Farrah Goodfairy: Mine too! Evil Queen: Just thought you'd be hexcited to know that I'm leaving Ever After High and this kingdom, forever after. Students: *gasp* Evil Queen: Yes, that's right, your cursed little lives have all been spared, because, well let's just let's say mother's day came early this year. *reveals Raven in an evil dress* Ashlynn Ella: *gasps* Evil Queen: My daughter, Raven Queen, has agreed to join me. To become evil and take over other lands with me! Students: Raven, no! Raven joined the Evil Queen? Raven is going to be evil?! Evil Queen: Let's see here... What land shall we take over first? We could take another crack at Wonderland. Or, we could conquer and rule over gingerbread land! Or-or, hear me out now... the land of the giants! Raven Queen: Those all sound great, mom. I'll go anywhere you want. As long as it's not here. Evil Queen: Ah! I'm too excited to pick! My wicked little blackbird has flown home! Mother-daughter evil selfie! *pulls Raven over and takes picture* Faybelle Thorn: Oh my fairy godmother! I've spent all this time fluttering around, doing your evil bidding without so much of a "hey, thanks Faybelle! Hex of a job." And now, little miss "I'm gonna choose my own destiny" comes waltzing in and you actually believe she's going to be evil?! Evil Queen: (to Raven) Will you excuse us for a moment? *puts a sound-proof force field around her and Faybelle* That is my daughter you're talking about. Faybelle and Evil Queen: *muffled arguing* Raven Queen: *glances around awkwardly* Faybelle Thorn: (inside force field) -Whatever after, I'm telling you, she's up to something. You don't honestly think she's "evil" now! Evil Queen: She's going to be just like me because I gave her no choice! All of my plotting and planning has finally gotten me what I want! Don't you understand? I won! Faybelle Thorn: All of this was about Raven? But, what about me? Evil Queen: *removes force field and laughs* What about you? (to Raven) Now, where were we? Oh! What about the Sea Kingdom? We could rule over the mer-folk! Ooh, we could get paddle boats! Faybelle Thorn: *wipes tear from her face and angrily flies off* Melody Piper: *plays sad music for Apple and students* Daring Charming: (moping) Oh, yes. This is what feelings sound like! Darling Charming: *grabs Daring by the arm and pulls him to one side* Daring Charming: Hey! What the hex? Can't you see I'm trying to wallow? Darling Charming: All this pouting- and not a good look on you. It's time to turn the page, brother. Daring Charming: Oh! That's easy for you to say. Don't you understand? I just lost my destiny! Darling Charming: *rolls eyes* Daring Charming: (overly dramatic) I'm not Apple's Prince Charming! Darling Charming: And I'm not a damsel-in-distress! Some of us aren't going to follow our original destinies. Daring Charming: Raven did. Nobody ever thought she would, but look what happened! Darling Charming: Raven did what she had to to save her friends! She had a choice to make, and so do you. Daring Charming: I was so sure I was Apple's Prince Charming! *sighs* If my kiss can't wake her then, I don't know what can. Apple White: *struggles for breath* Briar Beauty: *gasps* Apple, wake up! Apple White: *takes last sharp breath then stops breathing* Darling Charming: *gasps and runs over to Apple, franticly checking her heartbeat* Briar Beauty: Darling, what are you- Darling Charming: Breathe, Apple! Breathe! Students: *gasps* Darling Charming: *gasps then give Apple CPR* Apple White: *breaths deeply and opens her eyes, coughing* Students: Apple's back, she's back! Darling did it! Daring Charming: Apple's Awake! Madeline Hatter: Yay, yay, yay! Apple White: What-what happened? Did... (swoons) ...Daring, wake me up? Daring Charming: *glances nervously from side to side* Briar Beauty: *giggles* Apple White: Wait, where's Raven? Briar Beauty: Uh... Ashlynn Ella: Heh... Apple White: Un-hex-ceptable! The Evil Queen cannot be allowed to win like this! We have to do something. Ashlynn Ella: I'm sorry, Apple, but I think we're too late. Apple White: You don't understand. This is all my fault! I set the Evil Queen free, I thought keeping her secret was going to be good for Ever After High, good for all of us. But look at all the trouble it led to! And Raven joining sides with her mother? That's not the happily ever after she wanted! Please, help me fight back. Help me save Raven! We have dragons! We have the Booking Glass! We just need the passcode. Darling Charming: We've tried, Apple. But it's not like we can guess the combination. Daring just got lucky when he got captured. Daring Charming: "Lucky"? *chuckles* I wouldn't put it that way! Faybelle Thorn: I would! *rides past on Legend then lands* Students: *gasp* Faybelle Thorn: Lem'me guess: don't know how to unlock the Booking Glass? *snatches it from Darling* Darling Charming: *gasps* Faybelle Thorn: (cheering) One, two, three, four! That booking glass is locked no more! *Booking Glass sparks with magic* What shall I capture? Hmm, how 'bout... a sandwich? *holds the Booking Glass up to Sparrow's sandwich and it gets captured* Darling Charming: I don't understand, why are you switching sides? Faybelle Thorn: This dark fairy is just out for revenge. I worked my wings off for that ungrateful queen! Let's see how well her wicked plans go without Faybelle in her corner! Darling Charming: What are you waiting for, people? Apple White: Dragon up! Students: *cheer as they mount the dragons* Blondie Lockes and Melody Piper: *giggles* Darling Charming: "Somebody is going to have a change of heart." That's what Raven told me before she left. Apple White: What does that mean? Ashlynn Ella: It means, that she knew Faybelle was going to get angry at the Evil Queen, and switch sides! Madeline Hatter: This was part of her plan all along! She's playing her mother. Darling Charming: And she knows that we're coming, with the Booking Glass. Evil Queen: And we'll need some dragon tears, a little dark fairy dust, my dark robe... oh! And my other dark robe. Almost finished packing! (to Raven.) Why do you keep doing that? Raven Queen: Doing what? Evil Queen: Staring ominously into the distance. What are you looking for? Raven Queen: Nothing, I'm just... really hexcited! About being evil, and conquering the world, and... stuff. Evil Queen: Prove it. *conjures portal in the wall* Raven Queen: *gasps* Evil Queen: You're on the path to become evil now, dear. Toss Snow White and those other teachers into the void. Animal Teachers in jars: *gasp and murmur in fright* Raven Queen: Hmmm... Snow White: Raven, pleasssse! Help ussss! Raven Queen: *sends a magic blast at her mother, the Evil Queen deflects it* Evil Queen: *chuckles* Nice try birdie, but I'm much more powerful than you! *blasts Raven with magic* Raven Queen: Ugh! *falls to the floor and is sealed in a force-field by the Evil Queen, gasps* Nevermore: *whimpers* Evil Queen: *cackles* I know you're just doing this to save your little friends out there! Nevermore: *growls and defends Raven* Evil Queen: *conjures chains around Nevermore and pulls her aside* Nevermore: *whimpers* Raven Queen: Nevermore! Evil Queen: You may not be evil now, Raven Queen. Mark my words- you, will, LEARN! Raven Queen: *gasps as she sees Apple and her friend flying towards the school on dragons* Dragons: *roar* Raven Queen: Apple! Apple's awake! Evil Queen: Yes, and it seems "somebody" showed her how to use the Booking Glass. You! You were behind this! You played on Faybelle's jealousies, and tricked her into joining your friends! You manipulated little chip off the old glass slipper! It takes a truly wicked scheme to concoct a scheme like that! Oh, you have so much potential! It's too bad I have to go destroy your friends now. Spell you later! *runs off the balcony and leads on her dragon Jinx* Jinx: *roars* Evil Dragons: *screech* Jinx: *low growl* Darling Charming: Alright everyone, listen up! Apple has to get as close to the Evil Queen as she can. Let's cover her back, and make sure that she gets there. Hang onto your crowns! Evil Dragons: *screech* *students and the good dragons go head-to-head with the Evil Queen and the Evil dragons, the blasts can be seen from the school* Raven Queen: No, I have to help them. I have to help my friends, and defeat my mother! *magic appears at Raven's fingertips* Giles Grimm (as lizard): Raven, please help us! Milton Grimm (as frog): She can't do it, she doesn't have the strength. Raven Queen: AGHHH! *destroys the force-field with magic and changes her clothes from the evil dress to her dragon riding cloths* Nevermore: *screeches* Raven Queen: *runs to Nevermore* Nevermore! Nevermore: *whimpers as Raven removes the chains and then squawks happily when free* *battle continues between the dragons* Evil Queen: *deflects dragon fire and then comes up behind Apple and Faybelle on Breaburn* Apple and Faybelle: *gaps* Evil Queen: *shoots magic blast at the girls* Faybelle Thorn: *scream as she is knocked off dragon, but is picked up by Cedar and Poppy* Cedar and Poppy: Oooh! Wooo! Dragons: *roar* Apple White: *points Booking Glass at Evil Queen* Evil Queen: *cackles as she avoids the Booking Glass, Apple gives chase* Daring, Dexter and Hunter: *scream as they duck dragon fire* Cerise and Darling: (on Herowing) *get Herowing to fire ice and take out the dragons attacking the boys* Whoooo! Dexter Charming: Thanks, sis! Blondie Lockes: (via mirror-cast screens in school) Blondie Lockes here, reporting from the front-lines of the most spellbinding, dragon battle, ever after! *dodges fire* Apple White is leading a team of students in a royal campaign to stop the Evil Queen and send her back to the Mirror Realm! More to come, as the pages continue to turn, on this amazing story! *uses pan on her head as a shield herself from dragon fire* *dragons continue to roar and blast at each other* Ashlynn Ella: Maddie, use the fire extinguisher. Madeline Hatter: *gasps then throws fire extinguisher and hits evil dragon on the head, knocking him unconscious* Ashlynn Ella: Not exactly what I had in mind, but it works! Madeline Hatter: *laughs* Apple White: *continues to pursue the Evil Queen high above the school* Evil Queen: *cackles* Apple White: *groans as she pulls back on her dragons reigns to stop* Evil Queen: *appears from behind a cloud and dives at Apple* Apple White: *gasps and hold up the Booking Glass* Capture the Evil Q⎯ *Evil Queen snatches the Booking Glass*No! Evil Queen: *cackles* Now I'm going to let all your friends see what it's like to spend one hundred years in the Mirror Realm. Starting with you! *points Booking Glass at Apple* Capture Apple! Nevermore: *roars* Raven Queen: (on Nevermore) *flies through the clouds and uses magic to knock the Booking Glass out of her mother's hand* Evil Queen: Somebody's been practicing! Raven Queen: Agh! *dives on Nevermore and catches the Booking Glass, then tosses it to Apple* Evil Queen: Well, isn't this a fun little reunion!? Raven Queen: It's over, mom! We're taking back the school! Evil Queen: You might want to think about what you're doing, Apple, you're throwing away your destiny! Apple White: *gasps* Raven Queen: Don't listen to her, Apple. Evil Queen: Without me, you'll never get your happily ever after. Raven has made it abundantly clear that she doesn't intend to follow in my footsteps. Face it, you don't have a choice. Apple White: Yes, I do! We all have a choice. And I'll find my happily ever after some other way- without you. Capture Evil Queen! *Booking Glass shoots beam at Evil Queen* Evil Queen: Noo!! *conjures a magic blast to block the Booking Glasses beam* I'm, not, going, back! *evil chuckles* I told you! I'm more powerful than you! Raven Queen: Apple! Apple White: She's weakening the booking glass! Raven Queen: *summons magic at her figure tips and jumps off Nevermore, landing behind Apple on her dragon and using the magic to strengthen the Booking Glass's power.* Evil Queen: *consumed my Booking Glass's beam* NOOOOO!! *Booking Glass lets off a magic blast that knocks Raven and Apple off their dragon* Apple White: *scream* Raven Queen: Whoa-oh-oh! Raven Queen: Whhhhooooaaaa! Apple White: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Raven Queen: Whoa! Nevermore: *dives at great speed and catches the girls* Evil Queen: (from inside Booking Glass) Noooooo! *Booking Glass falls and smashes, letting out magic that turns the evil dragons good and return the school to normal* Students: *gasp* Whoa! *teacher-animals return to normal* Snow White: I'm back, it worked! Students: *chatter happily* Female Narrator: With the help of her friends, Apple was able to right the wrong of freeing the Evil Queen. Apple White: *gasps as she sees her mother safe, and hugs her* Brooke Page: And as for Raven and her mother, let's just say their relationship is still... Heh- heh, complicated. Milton Grimm: Ms. Queen, need I remind you, do not touch the glass. Raven Queen: Oh please. *enters the mirror room* Evil Queen: *appears in mirror* There's my little blackbird! Raven Queen: Mom. Evil Queen: So... What's new? Raven Queen: How are you...holdin' up in there? Evil Queen: Oh, it's not so bad, I suppose. Somebody left a sandwich in here! I'm...royally proud of you, Raven. Raven Queen: Seriously? After all that? Evil Queen: You demonstrated that your powers are even stronger than before! And to orchestrate such a crafty scheme to take down the Evil Queen? The Evil Queen?! *chuckles* You're more like me than you realize. Like it or not, you can't escape your destiny. Raven Queen: We'll see... I have to go, mom. I'm late for a match. Evil Queen: I'll be watching. Raven Queen: *rides Nevermore into the Dragon Games stadium* Nevermore: *roars* Crowd: *cheers* Apple White: (to Raven) Hey, what took you so long? Let's do this! Raven Queen: Ready when you are! Music: 'This fire's burnin' brighter-uhhhh!' 'See the fire in our eyes, it's burning brighter'. Referee: *blows whistle* Music: 'Let go of the fear and fly, higher and higher!' Raven Queen: *catches the ball* Evil Queen: That's my girl... Music: 'Rise up, the sky's the limit now,' At Ever After High!' Gallery DG BTQ - view of former school place.jpg DG BTQ - EQ tower.jpg DG BTQ - EQ casts a blast spell.jpg DG BTQ - EQ on her throne.jpg DG BTQ - Sleeping Apple.jpg DG BTQ - Daring and his mirror.jpg DG BTQ - daring horrified of HEA.jpg DG BTQ - Darling daring drama prince.jpg DG BTQ - pixies brought company.jpg DG BTQ - briar ash hunter all thanks to beans.jpg DG BTQ - nina jillian farrah justine some of us.jpg DG BTQ - everyone happy reunion in forest.jpg DG BTQ - Dex raven he let you borrow mirror.jpg DG BTQ - raven maddie hello mirrorlady.jpg DG BTQ - raven maddie shocked literally.jpg DG BTQ - dex raven maddie holly poppy i learnt from.jpg DG BTQ - huntlynn lizzie sparrow very sad.jpg DG BTQ - huntlynn lizzie sparrow booyeah he came.jpg DG BTQ - daring on a white horse.jpg DG BTQ - daring dex melody going to do it.jpg DG BTQ - apple daring happile ever after starts now.jpg DG BTQ - apple daring kiss.jpg DG BTQ - apple daring not knowing hat to do.jpg DG BTQ - daring kiss on the cheek apple.jpg DG BTQ - apple daring kiss on fingers.jpg DG BTQ - daring raven maddie whats wrong.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle i did it all im best.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle being ignored.jpg DG BTQ - EQ reminds faybelle of her place.jpg DG BTQ - EQ those damsels are still out there.jpg DG BTQ - big picture all around coffin.jpg DG BTQ - raven apple we are gathered here.jpg DG BTQ - Farrah cedar rosabella.jpg DG BTQ - maddie cryinf briar gets pouch.jpg DG BTQ - maddie crying briar what is this.jpg DG BTQ - gathered here people.jpg DG BTQ - holly poppy crying jillian.jpg DG BTQ - raven mirror deal with evil.jpg DG BTQ - farrah raven rosabella dex hunter.jpg DG BTQ - darling raven someones gonna have change of heart.jpg DG BTQ - Raven landed back to school.jpg DG BTQ - melody daring this is what feelings sound like.jpg DG BTQ - darling snatches daring melody.jpg DG BTQ - daring puppy pout.jpg DG BTQ - daring darling i just lost my destiny.jpg DG BTQ - darling daring im not DID.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle left out.jpg DG BTQ - EQ Eraven conquer the world.jpg DG BTQ - EQ admiring raven.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle seriously nothing to me.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle EQ arguing under dome.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle dont you see shes not evil.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle EQ i got what i wanted.jpg DG BTQ - EQ raven faybelle where were we.jpg DG BTQ - ash maddie briar wake up apple.jpg DG BTQ - apple first breathe briar.jpg DG BTQ - ash apple darling listens maddie briar.jpg DG BTQ - apple darling breathe breathe.jpg DG BTQ - apple darling kiss.jpg DG BTQ - apple coughs evil out darling happy.jpg DG BTQ - apple darling did d wake me up.jpg DG BTQ - Briar giggles daring nails ashlynn.jpg DG BTQ - EQ in justine phone.jpg DG BTQ - farrah justine poppy phones out.jpg DG BTQ - evil raven in ds phone.jpg DG BTQ - huntlynn worried.jpg DG BTQ - apple poppy melody darling i released the evil.jpg DG BTQ - darling apple lizzie dex sparrow.jpg DG BTQ - sparrow lizzie dex listening.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle landed with legend.jpg DG BTQ - apple darling faybelle snatches the mirror.jpg DG BTQ - daring apple darlinf melody cerise faybelle cheer spell off.jpg DG BTQ - apple darling faybelle tosses the mirror.jpg DG BTQ - faybelle legend i worked my wings off.jpg DG BTQ - Apple darling dragon up people.jpg DG BTQ - cedar poppy brushfire farras lizzie holly PoS.jpg DG BTQ - nina melody blondie on dragon.jpg DG BTQ - Maddie Ash shes playing her mother.jpg DG BTQ - darling on dragon apple what it means.jpg DG BTQ - raven NM waits EQ packs on SW.jpg DG BTQ - EQ packing on SW.jpg DG BTQ - eq suspects.jpg DG BTQ - EQ throw faculty in there.jpg DG BTQ - Raven oh no im busted.jpg DG BTQ - Raven attacks her mom.jpg DG BTQ - EQ youre not as powerful as me.jpg DG BTQ - Raven thrown and landed.jpg DG BTQ - NM protects r EQ.jpg DG BTQ - nevermore raven trapped eq.jpg DG BTQ - EQ You plotted this all.jpg DG BTQ - princesses flying towards school.jpg DG BTQ - princesses poofed from clouds.jpg DG BTQ - Evil dragons on evil tower.jpg DG BTQ - EQ waits on dragon.jpg DG BTQ - cerise darling we have to have as back.jpg DG BTQ - darling vs EQ spells.jpg DG BTQ - EQ passed poppy.jpg DG BTQ - EQ shatters ice on dragon.jpg DG BTQ - Raven has to break the spell.jpg DG BTQ - Raven blasts out the tube.jpg DG BTQ - raven running to nevermore.jpg DG BTQ - trapped nevermore raven.jpg DG BTQ - EQ got behind Apple and faybelle.jpg DG BTQ - EQ spells Apple and faybelle on dragon.jpg DG BTQ - apple faybelle jumps off spell blast.jpg DG BTQ - Apple chasing EQ BG.jpg DG BTQ - Boys and evil dragons.jpg DG BTQ - Daring Dex Hunter spellball.jpg DG BTQ - evil dragons chilled.jpg DG BTQ - Cerise Darling having fun.jpg DG BTQ - destroying school.jpg DG BTQ - Blodie reporting from dragon back.jpg DG BTQ - Harelow Deerla Jillian Farrah Justine looking MirrorCast.jpg DG BTQ - Hopper Meeshell Ramona Bunny folllowing MirrorCast.jpg DG BTQ - students following from castleteria ruins.jpg DG BTQ - Ash Maddie fire extuingisher evil dragon.jpg DG BTQ - fire extungisher on evil dragon.jpg DG BTQ - Apple EQ to school.jpg DG BTQ - Apple after EQ.jpg DG BTQ - Apple EQ circling tower.jpg DG BTQ - apple lost sight EQ straight ahead.jpg DG BTQ - Apple lost the mirror.jpg DG BTQ - EQ got the mirror.jpg DG BTQ - EQ has the mirror facing apple.jpg DG BTQ - EQ spelled the mirror off.jpg DG BTQ - Raven NM and magic to the rescue.jpg DG BTQ - raven threw the mirror to apple.jpg DG BTQ - apple capture the bad guy.jpg DG BTQ - apple EQ raven battle of magic.jpg DG BTQ - apple shes weakening the mirror.jpg DG BTQ - Raven giving her magic to apple and mirror.jpg DG BTQ - EQ defeated.jpg DG BTQ - apple and raven falls.jpg DG BTQ - NM got apple and raven.jpg DG BTQ - the mirror broke.jpg DG BTQ - poppy cedar huntlynndarling faybelle.jpg DG BTQ - office changed faculty about to return SW.jpg DG BTQ - apple meeshell cerise ramona.jpg DG BTQ - apple SW hugs.jpg DG BTQ - raven visiting mom in mirror.jpg DG BTQ - raven more like her mom than knows.jpg DG BTQ - apple holly dg match what took so long.jpg DG BTQ - raven in dg match ready when you are.jpg DG BTQ - Raven getting the ball playing.jpg DG BTQ - EQ guarded in the game.jpg DG BTQ - Apple raven riding to sun.jpg Raven hugs Nevermore - DGP4.png Ever After High spell breaking2 - DG part 4.png Ever After High returning to ground - DG part 4.png DG BTQ - nina jillian farrah justine some of us.jpg DG BTQ - daring on a white horse.jpg DG BTQ - darinf apple im your prince.jpg DG BTQ - raven we need to talk.jpg DG BTQ - evil raven.jpg DG BTQ - apple gasping for air briar.jpg DG BTQ - nina melody blondie on dragon.jpg DG BTQ - apple poppy melody darling i released the evil.jpg DG BTQ - EQ raven you will learn.jpg DG BTQ - darling vs EQ spells.jpg DG BTQ - apple meeshell cerise ramona.jpg Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Pages